et merde
by hekamiel
Summary: Elahija valoskï et ses deux meilleure amies,zayden et lilith, sont des jeunes créature magique qui font une immersion dans la vie humaine sous le tutorat de Dracula. tout ce passe a merveille jusqu'à que des creepypasta les kidnappe pour en faire leur compagne. attention dans cet fic y'aura du yuri, du yaoi et du harem. vous êtes avertit!
1. epilogue

P.o.v elahija ;

''Salut! Moi c'est elahija valoskï.  
J'ai 17 ans et toute mes dents.  
Depuis ma naissance, j'ai des pouvoirs hérité de mon paternel que je ne connais pas (et je m'en fous)les _humains_ appelle ma race ''les anges déchus'' moi je préfère le terme ''démon''. Côté physique, j'suis petit...à peine 1m60...Si non j'ai de long cheveux violet foncé (et oui c'est naturel alors ta gueule) et de grand yeux bleu nuit. et ouai mon gars, j'ressemble à un elfe version dark. Niveau muscle, j'suis tout fin avec des petit mais visible muscle. Mais sinon j'ai un caractère disons TRÈS affirmé, en gros, j'suis grande gueule je dis ce que je veux quand je veux,et ouai mon gars, j'suis agressif avec Presque tout l'monde et très blagueur ( pas les petites blagues de merde Genre je t'ai mis un chewing-gum dans les cheveux non non madame! C'est plutôt je te colore les cheveux en rose bonbon et je t'affiche.) bah voilà sinon j'suis doux et gentille comme un agneau avec les personne que je kiffe. J'ai une meilleure amie, Lilith claw, elle est trop ultra méga super Belle. Grande, brune aux yeux violet, elle fait tombé les mâles in love en un battement de cil... Sauf qu'elle est 100% lesbienne, Lilith est aussi un vampire,tout est amélioré genre 100x plus qu'un humain basique( dite vous quelle peut casser un rocher d'une tonne avec son index.). Et j'ai un meilleur ami...bisexuelle... Un canon genre les cheveux noir encre avec des yeux bleu ciel.u style vestimentaire badass avec des vêtements en cuire qui moule son ass à la perfection ! Arf je m'égare! Son nom? Zayden blaze...cool, n'est ce pas?il est aussi un bah voilà c'que vous devez savoir sur moi. Ah et vous savez quoi moi et mes best on est fan de creepypasta. Par contre nous ne savions pas qu'ils existait réellement! Pourquoi? Bah nous sommes littéralement tombes sur certains creepy'...

*dite moi ce que vous en *


	2. Chapter1

P.o.v elahija

''Putain de bordel de merde! J'aurais pas du écouté Lilith, pense-je en fixant le dos de ma best.''

-lilith-jolie, tu est sur qu'il n'y a pas de danger? Demanda zay' pas très rassuré.

Bah oui! On a des raisons d'être pas du tout mais alors PAS DU TOUT de quoi être rassuré! Notre bombina national nous amené campé...dans la forêt. Plus précisément dans une charmante petite clairières remplis de fleurs. C'est beau à regardé, j'avoue, mais la forêt tout au tour, c'est pas la même chose.  
Lilith nous regard avec un air ''t'est con ou t'est con''. Elle déposa son sac à terre et se planta devant zayden, les mains sur les hanches.

-mon très chère zayden, aurait-tu oublié qui tu est? Demanda-t-elle avec un air faussement innocent.

-heu, nous somme trois ado' qui vont camper dans une clairière ? Répondu zay'

-Oui! Mais nous somme aussi des créature magique, idiot! Si on se faisait attaqué toi ou moi ou eli' n'aurions aucun mal a le tuer! Hurla-t-elle les bras en l'air.

Zay' ne fit q'hoché la tête de haut en bas. Je me frappe le front, j'avais oublié qu'on n'était pas humain.

+15 minutes plus tard+

On finit s'installer le campement. Il y avait une tente pour trois personnes, un lit de pierre avec un feu ( merci zay' ) au centre et trois chaise pliante autour. Pour le repas, chacun son menu. Une pochette de sang A+ Lilith, un sandwish au poulet-crudité pour zayden et pour moi, des marchmallow et du chocolat.  
Après qu'on n'est mangé, on s'allongea dans l'herbe et zayden avec ses pouvoir modifia la forme des nuage. Par exemple j'ai demander à zay' des nuage en forme de haches, d'araignées et de bonbon. Après une heure de contemplation, on se sentit fatigué. Coucher sur le grand matelas, on s'endormit rapidement zay' sur ma gauche, lil' sur ma droite et moi au milieu.

Mais inconnu des trois amis, une étrange créature au long membres disproportionnée les observé dans la forêt.

+3h05 du matin+

Je sentis quelque chose me secoué légèrement. Je me réveille et ouvris un œil pour voir que zayden me faisait signe de ce taire et de ne pas bouger. Pleinement réveille, je sentis lilith pointé du doigt quelques chose derrière zay'. C'était trois ombres, des hommes et à mon avis armé car je pus voir l'ombre d'un flingue d'une hache et d'un couteau de boucher. Les trois inconnu allèrent vers le feu. comme la ''porte'' de la tente était légèrement ouverte, assez pour que nous les voyons mais pas eu, zayden leva sa main vers le feu et le fit grandirent d'un cou quand l'un des inconnu s'approcha du feu. Légèrement brûlée celui qui portait un flingue grogna de douleur. Quand je vis avancé un autre près de la tente, je pris les mains de mes amies et nous téléporta dans notre maison.  
Un peu donne par ce réveil, zay' se leva et se mit en face de nous.

-je vote pour que jamais plus nous ne faisions de camping sauvage! Dit-il en nous regardant ses amis.

J'acquise précipitamment, plus de camping dans des clairières. Lilith acquisa doucement, un peu sonné.

-mais qui étaient ces mecs? Grogna-t-elle.

C'était aussi la question que se posait les deux garçons.


	3. Chapter2

P.o.v elahija

* In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your li...*bip*

-j'ai pas envie de me levé! Murmurai-je endormie.

*PAN* *PAN* *PAN*

-elahija Jeremiah valoskï! Il est l'heure de se réveillé lilith dans le couloir.

-non ! J'veux pas aller au lycée ! Hurla zayden depuis sa chambre.

-si vous ne sortez pas de vos chambres dans 20 minute, lavé et habillé. Vous pourrez dire bonjour à Dracula! Chantonnât-elle mielleusement.

Je sortie en vitesse de mon lit en grimaçant. Et j'entendis distinctement zayden tomber de son lit. Dracula aka vlad l'empaleur, maître vampire âgée de plus de mille ans était aussi notre tuteur dans le monde humain. Il est super sympa et gentil...la plupart du temps car une fois nous avons fait l'erreur de le convoquer le matin. Nous l'avons bien regretter. J'ai encore des frissons au souvenir du dit matin.

Bref en même pas 15 minute, moi et zay' étions lavez et habillé dans nos uniforme scolaire. Lilith nous avez préparer nos petits déjeuners respectif. 8h45, nous sommes au lycée et comme d'habitude, beaucoup d'humain nous lancé des regards soit de désir, de curiosité ou de jalousie. Nous les ignorons et parti en direction de notre premier cours,l'algèbre à la grande horreur de zayden.  
Nous avons 5 minutes avant que le cour commence. Le temps de prendre nos place habituel et de préparer le cour. Notre prof' d'algèbre, monsieur mercier entra dans la salle et commença son cour.

~Éclipse de temps~

-zayden blaze! Tu pourrais nous attendre! Grogna lilith en voyant zayden s'envoler en direction de la maison.

Je rigole doucement en voyant lilith courir à vitesse vampirique pour rattraper zayden. Je regarde si il y a des humains au alentours. Puisque qu'il n'avait personne je sortis mes ailes et m'envola direction  
la maison.

Dans les bois, près de leur maison. Attendent la nuit, une créature sans visage et 6 ombres au allure humaine, pour piéger les 4 habitants de la maison.


	4. Chapter3

P.o.v zayden

-putain! Mais eli', pourquoi tu ma tuer!? Hurlé-je furieux.

\- Mais c'est pas moi! C'est un ennemi, tête de cul! cria en réponse elahija.

\- qui tu traite de tête de cul, tête de con! Criai-je.

*bip* (bruit de TV qui s'eteins)

-NON! Lilith pourquoi t'a éteins la télé !? Hurla eli'.

-la TV,c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, les enfants! Gronda Dracula, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-car ce soir... Soirée pyjama! Cria lilith en lançant un coussin à elahija.

-argh! Traitesse! Zay' abbaton l'ennemi ! Hurla elahija en sautant sur Dracula.

*une bataille de polochon plus tard*

-kkkkyyyyyaaaa! NON! Pas là ! Ha ha ha ha *tousse* ha ha ha ha ! Rigola elahija.

\- pitié j'en peux plus! Hurla lilith, morte de rire.

-temps mort! Temps mort! Beuglai-je les larmes au yeux et les joues douloureux à force de rire.

-c'est ça! Supplié moi! Jubila Dracula.

Celui-ci chatouillé les trois adolescents à l'aide de l'un de ses pouvoirs préféré : la télékinésie. À l'aide de ce pouvoir, Dracula contrôlé à distance 6 grande plume. Chaque adolescents se faisaient chatouillé par 2 plume.

Après 30 minute de torture, Dracula eu pitié de ses protégées et fit disparaître les ès avoir repris leurs souffles, elahija proposa de faire un marathon de film d'horreur, à la plus grande joie de zayden et de lilith.

*2 film d'horreur et de hurlements plus tard*

-par Saint Lucifer! Murmura lilith et elahija sous la couverture.

*boom*

-aaaarrrgggghhhh! C'est le démon! Hurlai-je de peur.

-ce son juste les plomb qui on sauté, mon petit. Déclara doucement Dracula.

-pas tout à fait, Mr le comte. Chantonnât une voix douce.


	5. Chapter4

°pitié elahija...dis moi que c'est toi qui t'amuse a nous faire peur..frissonna Lilith°

°et pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui devrait faire TOUTE les mauvaises blagues! s'outra le démon.°

°Peut être parce qu'il y a trois jours, tu avais remplacé son dentifrice par de la moutarde et de la cannelle et que tu as teint les cheveux de Dracula en rose et que tu as rasé le chien a trois tète d'oncle Lucifer et que tu as...énuméra zayden en remémorant les bêtises de la semaine.°

°STOP! c'est bon! j'ai compris que cela pourrait bien être une blague de ma part mais pour une fois ce n'est pas moi! demander au grand mec blanc qui vient de parler! grogna elahija en croisant les bras sur son torse.°

Dracula qui était resté en arrière, se mit en position de défense devant ses protégés en montrant les croc. il avait reconnu l'individu qui se trouvait dans son salon.

°slender man...grogna le comte.°

Et le comte attaqua le légendaire tueur, croc et griffe mortel par surprise par l'attaque soudaine, Dracula réussit a balancé le slender man a travers la fenêtre. il se retourna vers ses élèves, et leur mimas de faire aucun bruit. Dracula se rapprocha de la fenêtre et regarda discrètement a travers celle-ci. IL vit le slender man donnait des ordres a trois autre tueurs. Dracula ne les reconnu pas,il faisait trop sombre horde. il avança doucement vers ses protégés et leurs murmura de s'asseoir discrètement.

°OK. Donc dehors nous avons le slender man ainsi que trois autres creepyasta mais je crois qu'il y en a plus...surement cacher. souffla le comte. les enfants, je...

Dracula fut coupe par un bruit d'étouffement de zayden. les trois adolescents regardé Dracula avec un air de dire "les creepypasta existent réellement!". Dracula ne fit qu'hoché la tète de haut en bas.

" donc les enfants, je vous permet d'utiliser vos pouvoirs car nous allons nous séparer pour activer rapidement le champs de force du manoir, d' je prend la rune qui se trouve dans le rez de chaussez, elahija tu vas aller activé celle qui se trouve dans le salon bleu. Elle est cacher dans la boite a musique au dessus de la cheminé. lilith tu va aller chercher la rune qui se trouve dans la salle d'art. elle est placé au milieu du tableau ''la dame a la rose'' . et zayden tu vas aller dans le jardin nord. la rune est la pierre central du collier de la statue du dieu pan. ET surtout faite vous le plus discret possible...bonne chance. rendez vous dans la salle central du manoir.°

Dracula sur ces mots, se volatilisa dans l'air, partit chercher la rune qui se trouvé au rez de quatre ado' hochèrent la tète et partirent chacun de leurs coté sous le regard satisfait du slender man, cachait dans les ombres. celui-ci murmura l'ordres unique dans toute les tète de ses "enfants".

"capturez dracula et ses protégés sans trop les blessé...c'est ordre."


	6. Chapter5

P.O.V elahija;

Je m'étais cachée dans les ombres grâce a mon contrôle sur ceux-ci. je filais dans les ombres a une grande vitesse telle que si je croisait un des creepy', il ne sentirait qu'un léger courant d'air. La porte de la salle bleu était droit devant moi. je me glisse dans la fente de la serrure et retrouve forme humaine, après avoir regardé dans tout les coins si il n'y avait pas un creepy caché. le salon était ,comme d'habitude, plongé dans l'obscurité a peine éclairée par des néons qui diffusé une lumière bleu cyan. le salon était une pièce crée pour se relaxé. la cheminé en fer noir était prés des grande plante en pot, de l'autre cotés de la regarde de droite a gauche et commença a avancé ,ne faisant aucun bruit. puis d'un coup quelqu'un me tira dans la piscine.

°SPLASH!°

''espèce d'enfoirée! c'était mon t-shirt préféré! hurlai-je en colère."

je fixe l'inconnu avec rage. celui-ci avait la peau gris clair et les cheveux grise foncée et ses yeux était dorée...mais totalement dorée...WTF!? l'inconnu voletai dans l'air et des fil d'or sortais du bout de ces doigts. j'entendis un léger rire qui provenait de derrière moi.

"ok...je suis dans la merde, là.pense-je en grimaçant légèrement."

je me retourne légèrement pour regarder l'autre inconnu et...holy shit il est immense( le bougre! )et coloré. on aurait dit un clown très coloré avec des long cheveux coiffé en trois couette haute, la peau plus pales qu'un cachet d'aspirine et les yeux de couleur pourpre. il était aussi légèrement maquillé et avait des clochettes accroché a la fin de chaque couette...OK, ça c'est bizarre. il tenait aussi un grand et gros marteau dans les main.

''ah! criais-je soudainement. lâche-moi!"

le première inconnu aux d'or m'avait ligotée tel un saucisson avec ces fil dorée. je sentis des doigts froid attrapé mon menton et le levé délicatement. de magnifique yeux vert émeraude me faisait, je fus fasciné par leur intensité.

''bonjour, mon petit elahija. déclara l'inconnu d'une voix douce.''

l'homme , car oui c'était un homme, avait un magnifique visage et des cheveux mi-long auburn.

'' attend!? comment tu connais mo...aie! demandai-je avant de sentir une légère douleur dans son cou. qu-que m'a va-vais injé-injécter..."

je n'entendis pas la réponse car 30 seconde plus tard je tombe endormi.

fin du P.O.V

P.O.V ?

l'inconnu qui tenait le menton d'elahija retira la seringue de son cou. le deuxième qui le retenait avec ces fils le tira plus prés de lui et l'enroula dans un couverture douce et chaude. puis il passa son précieux bagage a la troisième personne qui porta elahija en mode princesse.

''mission accomplie, déclara l'homme a la seringue.''

( alors qui sont les trois creepy' dans ce chapitre?les avez-vous devinez?)


	7. Chapter6

P.O.V Lilith;

je cour a une vitesse telle que l'œille humaine ne pourrait voir qu'un flash noir et violet passé a toute vitesse,longeant les mur tel une ombre. arrivé devant la porte fait de bois de la salle d'art, je l'entrouvre et sans faire un bruit se faufile a l'intérieure puis la referme pré salle était vaste et spacieuse mais aussi lumineuse...la journée. pour l'instant la salle n'était éclairée que par la lumière de l'astre lunaire. sur les murs étaient accroché plusieurs tableau fait par zayden, elahija et moi. je repère le tableau "la dame a la rose". arrivé a sa hauteur, la rune était caché au milieu de la seul rose du tableau. je l'attrape et la mets dans mon soutient-gorge ,n'ayant pas de poche.

"jolie cachette! s'exclama une voix."

je me retourne précipitamment pour voir un visage a 5 centimètre du mien, ce qui me fit reculer et tomber sur mes fesses.

"outch! souffle-je en me relevant."

pas une seconde après, je saute au plafond et m'accroche au lustre de cristal. je cherche du regard une fenêtre ouverte ou un quelconque échappatoire. la fille qui m'avait surprise me regarda avec un sourire tordu. elle avait des cheveux châtain foncé et un œil vert jade...car son œil droit était remplacé par une horloge, OK no problem, et elle tenait aussi un couteau de chasse.

"clo' arrête de sourire, tu l'effraye. susurra une voix a ma gauche."

je regarde autour de la salle et mon regard rencontra une paire de yeux bleu glacé. une autre fille était assise sur la bibliothèque. elle avait des cheveux mi long raide noir et avait aussi un couteau de boucher a la main. je grimace quand je sentis un truc doux et tiède me frôlé le retourne lentement pour me figer instantanément. derrière moi se trouvé un autre fille, celle-ci avait de cour cheveux blond sable et des yeux noir, elle n'avait ni pupille ni iris, et avait des ailes d'ange. l'ange me ligota et je sentis un truc froid percé ma peau dans mon cou. 10 seconde plus tard, je vis des étoiles dansé devant mes yeux et m'évanouit, me laissant tombé dans le vide.

fin du P.O.V

P.O.V ?

j'attrape notre petite vampire avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. je la porte en mode princesse. je me dirige vers l'entré vite rejoins par mes deux autre compagne. angie sortit son tel' puis envoya un message a slender man.

"mission réussie"

( alors qui sont nos trois creepy' cette fois-ci.)


	8. Chapter7

POV Zayden

je suis dans le jardin nord, ou normalement la rune devrait être caché dans une statu. sauf que la statu, elle était planté au centre du labyrinthe. et dans ce labyrinthe impossible de faire de la magie, de s'envoler ou de manipuler les plantes car cet saloperie était magique. utilisé toute forme de pouvoir paranormal est des truc vous attaqueront.

"pas le choix, pense-je, faudra traverser ce putain de labyrinthe a l'humaine."

je sentis un léger courant d'air me frôlé le dos. je n'ai eu le temps de me décaler, grâce a mes réflexe, pour voir un piège se refermé la ou j'était debout, il y'a même pas 10 secondes avant. un homme habillé comme un clown monochrome sortit de nulle part, sauta devant moi avec une corde dans la main et une seringue dans l'autre. sans une pensé, je cours dans le labyrinthe et j'entendis le clown hurlé un "la chasse est ouverte!"ce qui m'obligea à accéléré ma course. 10 minute plus tard, après avoir semé mon poursuivant, je me suis moi même perdue dans l'énorme labyrinthe.

''bon je vais a gauche ou a droite? murmurai-je a moi même.''

puis je repartie suivant un chemin, et au bout de 10 minutes, je vis enfin a la fin du chemin la statue du dieu pan. je m'apprêter a courir quand je vis un reflet argenté scintillé légèrement a ma droite. je m'abaisse au dernier moment et repart au courant vers la jette un coup d'œille derrière moi. mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis que mon attaquant était un magnifique jeune homme brun avec de beau yeux bleu lagon et qui tenait un ancien rasoir qu'utilisait normalement un barbier.

"que soit damné mon âme bisexuelle pour admiré le physique d'un ennemi. pensé-je en grimaçant.''

arrivé a la statu, je m'empresse d'attrapé la rune et cour vers la sortit mais un autre homme surgit de derrière la statu et me plaqua au sol. il était assis sur mes cuisse ,a califourchon et me tenait les poignets dans une seul de ses main. l'autre tenait un couteau très très bien aiguisé. je jette un coup d'œille a son visage. il avait de long cheveux noir encre et des yeux tout aussi noir ,il avait aussi un sourire de l'ange gravé sur son visage. je n'osé plus bougé, plongé dans son regard. je sentis par contre la léger douleur du a l'aiguille qui s'enfoncé dans la peau de mon cou.

''bien joué, les gars. pensé-je avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée."

fin du P.O.V

POV?

je lâche notre proie qui était évanoui et le ramassa pour le donné a l'obsédé du rasoir. installa notre proie confortablement dans ces bras pour ne pas le blessé dans son sommeil. le clown sortit son téléphone pour envoyé un message au boss.

"proie capturé."

( alors qui sont les trois creepy' mystère cet fois-ci)


	9. Chapter8

* L'image VOICI de juin du corps du comte dracula *

~ POV Dracula ~

À peine sortie de la salle de cinéma, je me suis téléporté au milieu du couloir du principale première étage. Comme le manoir à Était Construit Pour Etre tout en longueur with only couloir non versez each étage.

Sans bruit non, je marche vers la fifth porte de gauche. J'entrouve légérement la porte, accès Juste me versent faufiler discrètement et la referma RAPIDEMENT. Mais à peine fermé, je fus plaqué sur-Celle ci, les Retenou principale, de each côté de ma tête, par d'immenses tentacule noir sortie de l'ombre.

"Slender-man, sors de l'ombre, espèce de lâche! Grognai-je provocant. ''

Celui-ci sortie doucement des ombres, dans toute sa gloire morbide Mais fascinante. Il Portait Toujours fils costard trois pièces avec sa chemise blanche immaculée et sa cravate rouge sang. Mais me this Qui choqua, c'est-Que Celui ci Avait visage non! Même un beau visage humain, le bougre! Un visage carré Avec Une mâchoire prononcer, des pommettes saillantes, bouche juin au levres bien, Un petit nez en trompette et des yeux couleur du sang cerclé de noir.

'' Un visage d'ange verser démon non, Quelle blague ''! Pensai-je amertume with. ''

Le mince homme s'approcha du comte à juin vitesse Surprenante, juin seringue à la main. Sauf Que dracula se dématérialisa à la Dernière seconde. L'incidence du FUT Telle puissance that the Man mince explosa la porte. Dracula choppa la rune et, sans Perdre juin seconde, partie en courant. Mais Deux personnages Autre le stoppa Dans sa formation.

'' Si non bien-SUR se frère débarque les Autres le suive. Grommellai-je Dans ma barbe inexistant. ''

Le comte d'Senti Un coup juin légère douleur Dans sa nuque, Par la suite il se senti mal, sa tête lui tourné.

'' Bande d'enfoirés! Murmura-t-il avant de se évanouir "

Il FUT ligoté et Placé dans les bras d'ONU des frères mystère et sans bruit partirent un. Direction le royaume des enfers.


	10. Chapter 10

P.O.V Général;

slender-man,accompagné des ses deux frère, sortit du manoir avec un Dracula assommé dans les bras. il vit que tout ces enfants étaient là avec leurs "prisonniers" assommé porté par trois d'entre eux. slendy' donna son précieux chargement a son frère et ouvrit un portail donnant directement dans le salon principale de son château en enfer. Il fit passait les "enfants" suivi de ses 2 frères,puis il passa en dernier et referma le portail immédiatement après. slender s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, sexual offenderman (que l'on appellera offendy) était accoudé au fauteuil tripotait les cheveux de son frére et trenderman (que l'on appellera trendy) était assis sur un pouf lisant un magazine de mode. ces enfants était éparpillée dans la salle. Jason était assis dans un fauteuil discuté avec razor gim, laughing jack fusillé du regard candy pop en mangeant une sucette assit dans un coin sombre de la pièce, candy pop se limait les ongles attablé avec Jeff qui lustré son fidèle couteau,the pupetter somnolé sur un canapé et les trois filles discuté entre elles. elahija, lilith, zayden et dracula étaient toujours dans les vapes ,enfermé dans une chambre prés du salon. slendy se leva et siffla un coup attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce.

"je vous félicite, la mission est un succès! approuva slendy, les bras derrière son fêtons notre réussite ce soir."

~pendant ce temps,avec les prisonniers ~

"aie!aie! fait attention avec tes ongles Lilith! grogna elahija."

"attend! j'y...suis...presque! VOILA! hurla-t-elle,toute contente."

elahija se massa les poignais, meurtrie par la corde. il se dépêcha de détaché les trois autres. zayden s'etira de tout son corps alors que Dracula craché des menaces de vengeance et des promesse de morts douloureuse contre les trois frères. après que la p'tite crise de nerf de dracula se calma, ils mirent au point un plan d'évacuation. zayden fit fondre la serrure de la porte et lilith la défonça sans ménagement. puis elahija invoqua un petit golem d'ombre en forme de papillon et l'envoya dans le couloirs. le papillon revient ,5 minute plus tard, avec de bonnes nouvelle. la voix était libre. sans plus attendre, les quatre prisonniers coururent en silence dans le couloir cherchant un moyen de sortie. une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, elahija arrêta la troupe a temps. ils de cachèrent dans une pièce ,qui était en faite la cuisine, et firent le moins de bruit possible. ils attendirent que la ou les personnes était assez loin pour repartir a la recherche d'une sortie.

''c'est bon! on peut... ZAYDEN,DERRIÈRE TOI! hurla dracula!

zayden se jeta en avant, évitant un coup de poing. il se releva en vitesse pour faire face à un clown monochrome. laughing jack eu a peine le temps de rire, que la moitié de son corps fut piégé dans de la glace. seule la tète était épargnée.

"les prisonniers s'échappe!hurla jack ,de plein poumon."

l'hurlement de jack alerta les habitants du manoir au complet, bientôt on entendit des pas multiple courir des leurs direction. sans un mots, elahija et les trois autres commencèrent a courir comme des possédés et sans qu'ils sans aperçoive le groupe partit dans deux direction opposé. elahija et Lilith partirent a droite et Dracula ainsi que zayden partirent a gauche. les 2 groupes entendirent tout de sorte de crie, injures et d'autres choses hurlé par leurs kidnappeurs.

"dracula , reviens ici!vilain garçon!''

"putain,j'vais lui apprendre a vouloir m'échapper!"

"elahija, ta punition sera terrible!"

"j'vais t'apprendre a etre un jolie soumise moi tu vas voir!"

"ZAYDEN,reviens ici!"

en attendant les hurlements enragé et promesse de torture douloureuse (*tousse*pour leurs cul*tousse*) les quatre feuillard redoubleront d'effort et coururent encore plus vite. dracula allaita quand il senti un paire de tentacule s'enroulé autour de sa taille.

"kkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! lâche-moi, pervers! hurla Dracula en se tortillant comme un poisson ors de l'eau.''

zayden allé envoyé une boule de feu a l'ennemie quand il ont lui sauta déçu. zayden se fit plaqué au sol par jeff qui était assis a califourchon sur lui en maintenant ses mains au dessus de lui. zayden agita vainement ces jambes. jeff chuchota quelque que chose a l'oreille de zayden. celui-ci arrêta de bougé, les joue rouge de gêne.

"pervers!grogna zayden en fusillant du regard un Jeff qui souriait fière de lui."

dracula, lui, grognait des menace de mort et de malédiction coloré et très imaginative a un offendy hilaré. les deux feuillard furent rammenés dans le salon ou les attendé slendy et trendy. dracula fut placé sur les genoux de slendy, trendy et offendy chacun d'un coté du fauteuil. jeff balança zayden sur le fauteuil ou était assis razor gim et s'assit de l'autre coté d'un zayden blasé.

"pourquoi moooooooiiiiiiiiiii...gémit mentalement zayden."

~avec elahija et lilith~

les deux adolescent était caché derrière un arbre dans le jardin du château, haletant d'é repartirent en courant dans un couloirs du château quand une des filles faillit attrapé lilith. alors qu'ils couraient elahija vit passé ,au coin de l'œille ,une lueur doré.quand il comprit ce que s'était...ce fut trop tard. elahija et lilith se retrouvèrent piégée sous un filets magique. après s'être vainement débattu, lilith fut attaché et porté telle une princesse par Alice et elahija boudé dans une bulle doré en fusillant Candy qui se moquait de lui en l'appelant par des noms ridicules. arrivé au salon, lilith fut placé entre les jeunes filles et elahija resta dans sa bulle.

"bien...je vais vous expliqué pourquoi vous êtes ici...commença a parlé slendy."

~laps de temps~

après que slendy termina son explication, les creepypasta et les frères man attendé les réactions de leurs futurs époux/épouse. elles furent très différentes pour chaque individu. Dracula ,qui avait "bugué" quand slendy avait parlé dans son discours d'âmes soeur et d'accouplements, s'etait tout bonnement évanouis quand il se rendit compte de qui était ses futurs compagnons . lilith se massait la tète sentant un migraine pointait son nez, elahija fixait tours à tours ses trois futur compagnon toujours dans sa bulle et zayden grognait des truc dans sa barbes, complètement blasé.

"ça c'est plutôt bien passé. chantonna gaiement offendy."


	11. je suis desolé

Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre ou donné de nouvel sur fanfiction ou wattpad, je suis desolé pour ça. j'ai actuellement beaucoup de problèmes lié a ma santé et le traitement est très lourd à supporté.

si une personne est intéressé à adopter mes histoires, veuillez me contacte par message.

merci de m'avoir suivi, moi et mes histoires.

hekamiel/minilord


End file.
